Star Trek: Lambda Paz
Star Trek: Lambda Paz is a prose series that takes place during and after the Dominion War. The series draws on elements from the television series Deep Space Nine and Voyager and the novel series . The opening prose Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold features most of main cast of Deep Space Nine following the . The crew of the is made up of experienced Starfleet officers and former members of the Maquis, as was the case on the Voyager television series. Unlike Voyager, however, the captain and first officer have more of an adversarial relationship. Much of the captain's character traits are based on those of Mackenzie Calhoun of the New Frontier novel series. First off, she is Bajoran, meaning she has fought hard for her people's freedom as a member of the Bajoran resistance and the Maquis. Characters Like most fan-fiction, this series makes uses of photomanipulation. While the most common practice is to use A-list celebrities, characters are in this series are "portrayed" by lesser known actors from various action-oriented and science-fiction television series, as well as one-time Star Trek guest actors (either as their character in a Star Trek television series or as an entirely different character) (See individual character pages). Main characters *Limis Vircona (Maquis): Commanding Officer, Bajoran female *Ronnie Kozar (Starfleet): Executive Officer, Earth male *Mandel Morrison (Starfleet): Tactical Officer, Earth male *Charles “Chaz” Logan (Starfleet): Senior Chief Engineer, Earth male *Shinar sh'Aqba (Starfleet): Chief Engineer/Warp Engine Specialist, Andorian female *Erhlich Tarlazzi (Maquis): Chief Engineer/Dilithium Maintenance Specialist, Rigellian male *Aurellan Markalis (Starfleet): Chief Medical Officer, Earth female *Rebecca Sullivan (Maquis): Shuttle Pilot / Gamma Shift Flight Controller, Earth female Peripheral characters ''Lambda Paz'' crew *Sara Carson (Starfleet): Alpha Shift Flight Controller, Earth female *Willis Huckaby (Starfleet): Alpha shift Operations Officer, Earth male *Goris M'Rev: (Maquis): Beta shift Operations Officer, Tellarite male *Tor Makassa (Starfleet): Gamma shift Operations Officer, Kobliad male *EMH Mark II: Deputy Chief Medical Officer *Jonathan Davis: MACO Commander (2374), Earth male *Lisa Neeley: MACO Commander (2374-76), Earth female *Mik Tannan: MACO, Brikar male Other Starfleet officers *Admiral William Ross *Admiral Edward Jellico *Captain Benjamin Sisko/Benny Russell *Colonel/Captain Lenaris Holem Villians *Weyoun: Vorta male *Yelgrun: Vorta male *Gul Enic Hadar: Cardassian male *Tor Vot: Sindareen male *Skrain Dukat: Cardassian male *Corat Damar: Cardassian male Stories Season 1 (2374) Season 2 (2374/2375) Related fan series Canon and continuity Star Trek: Lambda Paz continuity includes: *'' '' (While some pivotal events from this series such as the Vulcan-Andorian conflict are alluded to, some contradictions are apparent, such as the appearance of s, as Erhlich Tarlazzi has more of a Vulcan appearance as hinted at from dialogue in ) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Star Trek'' films (I-X) In addition to the DS9 television series, this fan series also draws on story lines in the novel series, such as events leading to the Parasite Crisis on Bajor. ("Divided Loyalties") Elements of other non-canon works are featured to a lesser degree, such as the Sindareen, the featured villains in the TNG novel Imzadi. ("The Tides of War, Part I") Direct tie-ins to Deep Space 9 Numerous references to events of DS9 episodes related to the Dominion War. (See "Related stories" headings in each episode page) External link *Fandom website *Story on Trekbbs Lambda Paz Lambda Paz